


Gemina Ratione

by Emmaline_Louise_Peel



Series: Prewett Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Australian Slang, Bullying, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prewett Twins - Freeform, Twins, Voldemort's Family, almost incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Louise_Peel/pseuds/Emmaline_Louise_Peel
Summary: Who would have thought that the Weasley children would have cousins in Australia? Charlotte and Georgia are identical twins who are, surprisingly, completely different. Follow the twins as they make their way through their 5th year at Hogwarts after immigrating from their home city of Melbourne. Separated by House pride and prejudices, how will they survive the year?





	1. New Country, New Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely Readers, this story was originally posted on my joint fanfiction.net with my twin sister (evidently, we are the inspiration for Charlotte and Georgia) under the pen name 'Problem Nest', the story is exactly the same over there so you're not missing out on anything by reading it here, hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Emma Lou

Twin girls stood looking around the emptiness of their childhood home. Identical faces peered around the room they used share.

"Well, I guess this is it." Stated the one of the right. She was the eldest of the two, even if only by a minute, and was more sensibly dressed for the wintery occasion. "Why do always underdress Georgia? It's like 12ºs outside, why are you wearing that?"

Georgia looked down at her clothing, which consisted of a black cotton skirt with a dark-teal paisley pattern, plain black t-shirt and an old grey zip-up hoodie which she wore with everything but did little to keep away any cold. "There's nothing wrong with my outfit Charlotte. Where we're going it's summer." She retorted and pushed up her thick-rimmed glasses as she walked to the stairs to tie up her beaten up Converses (which were also black).

"That's beside the point! We still have to drive to the airport and then wait for our flight. And in England the normal maximum temperature is only 25ºs anyway!"

"How do you even know that?" Georgia questioned with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression.

"Google."

When Georgia was finished tying her shoelaces they walked down the stairs and out the front door to where their Mother and Father were waiting. Their dad, Thomas Prewett, had decided only two weeks ago that their small family of five should uproot their perfectly happy life in the Melbourne CBD to move to London. The decision came about when Thomas received a letter from his cousin, Molly, asking for help in the upcoming war against Voldemort.

The twin's older brother, Ben, had moved into their new house two days ago to make sure everything was working. At the age of 21 he'd already proven himself in the art of Potion making and had gotten a job at his old school (where the twins had been attending until today) as an assistant to the Potions Professor. He basically helped the kids who were struggling to keep up in the lessons and gave them tutor sessions outside class too. Ben has always had a strong sense of family and would be damned if he were the only one left in Australia, so he quit his job and applied for the same position at Hogwarts. He had received conformation for an interview yesterday, Headmaster Dumbledore would be delighted to have a chat with him.

Their dad was kind of the odd-ball of the Prewett family, he'd grown up in England and had been raise by his uncle and aunt along with his cousins (after the untimely death of both his parents in a potions accident). However, unlike the rest of his family (past and present), when he came to Hogwarts for his first year he'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. To put this in perspective, it was like a Malfoy being sorted into any house that wasn't Slytherin. The Prewett family was a Gryffindor house, so why on earth was he in Ravenclaw? This had been the question on everyone's mind all through Thomas' school. So when the time came for him to graduate he got out of there as fast as he could and ran away to Australia. There, he met the muggle woman, Layla, who was now his wife and mother of his three children.

"Daaaad! I still don't understand why we have to go to England. It's on the other side of the planet!" To say that Charlotte was sick of Georgia's whining was an understatement to say the least. She didn't particularly like the idea of ripping herself from her life in the middle of a school year, only to start it all over again because of England's stupid school year system. Why would you start the school year in September, it makes no sense! But at least she wasn't complaining and stating that 'I just want to go home!' every five seconds.

"Georgia, quit complaining there's nothing we can do now we've already booked our plane tickets." Layla Prewett explained to her daughter, who at the age of 15 was reminding her more of a toddler than anything else.

They pulled up into the airport carpark in their black 2010 Jaguar XF (NOTE: say this is AU so it doesn't matter what year the car was made, it's for visual only) and handed the keys to Layla's sister who would be getting the car shipped for them to England. Once they made their way through customs, waited for the announcement saying they could board the plane, and sat on in the same chair for seven hours until the change over in Malaysia, they had to wait some more for the connecting flight to Heathrow.

"Why is it that other country's major airports are so big but Australia's Capital city doesn't even have an international airport?" Charlotte was musing to her self as she wondered around the endless shops in Kuala Lumpur Airport.

"Darling, you should try to rest. We've still got two more hours here." Layla walked up to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her as she walked them toward some comfy looking couches.

o0O0o

It was the early morning when they arrived at their new home in London, the house was silent as they unlocked the door and looked around. Charlotte and Georgia found Ben's room, they carefully opened the door making the least amount of noise they could. The girls prepared to jump on their big brother, but as they switched the light on he was nowhere to be found. They absently stared around the room until they were both scared out of the wits by a hand grabbing their shoulders.

"I knew you would try to scare me this morning!" Ben exclaimed. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ben, we only came in to wake you up for breakfast." Georgia said sweetly with the smile still firmly in place.

"Uh huh, sure you were. Come on, lets go down stairs."

As the Prewett family ate 'breakfast' (for the majority of them it was more like afternoon tea / early dinner), they talked about the exciting things they should do together over the holidays.

"I have to take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies, we might as well make a day of it." Thomas said as he ate his eggs on toast. "There's an ice cream parlour, a Quidditch supply store, a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, and a book store. You'll all have something you enjoy."

Layla's eyes lit up with an idea. "We can go to all the tourist-y things around muggle London too! We can see Big Ben," Everyone looked at Ben and he looked at them, unamused. "And the London Eye, all those kinds of things! Oh! We could see what musicals are on in the West End, I'm sure you'd love that Charlotte."

This caused Charlotte to jump out of her seat as she began to recite all the shows she knew would be on during the summer and mentally made notes of which ones would be a priority over others. "Well, if Wicked is on we have to go and see that one, and Matilda and oooh, what if Kinky Boots is on too!" her rambling continued on as she raced upstairs to find her laptop to research what else they could go and see before summer was over.

"Okay, so there's that. But what I really want to do is just walk around London, Wizard and Muggle, and look at all the book stores I can find. Ben could come with me!"

"As long as I don't have to play Quidditch I'm all good."

As the family all smiled at each other, Thomas remembered an important detail he'd forgotten to share. "Today at 3 o'clock we're expected at the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It's where Molly and her family are staying for the summer."

o0O0o

After lunch Charlotte and Georgia were sitting in their study room. Charlotte was planning which musicals the family would see and Georgia was sitting in an arm chair reading her leather-bound copy of the 'Complete Sherlock Holmes'.

"Why don't they have normal subjects at Hogwarts?" Georgia mumbled into her book.

Charlotte sighed, "Because in the British Wizarding World things like Maths and Science aren't seen as important when they have Arithmancy and Potions."

"But what about English, and Literature? People in the wizarding world write and read everyday and they still think that it's not important?" Georgia hadn't been thrilled when she found out her two best subjects were not offered at Hogwarts. It was her dream to become a fictional writer, so, because of her predicament with subject choices, Thomas hired one of his friends from Hogwarts, who became a successful writer and also happens to have a teaching degree, to tutor her.

"It's the way things are Georgia, you just have to get used to it."

o0O0o

As the residents of Number 12, Grimmauld Place sat around enjoying their holiday, the Prewett family knocked loudly on the door. No one but Molly and Arthur were expecting the guests, thus everyone else's confusion and even fear as to who on earth could be at the door.

Molly practically ran to the door, Arthur shortly behind her and opened the door with happy smiles and were treated with a chorus of 'Hi's 'Hello's and 'Thanks for having us'. Molly was close to tears when she saw Thomas, she hadn't seen him since Fabian and Gideon's funeral. The two cousins looked at each other for what felt like forever, that is until Molly gripped him into a tight hug and whispered, "It's been too long, Thomas."

"That it has." He whispered back.

By now everyone inside the house was trying to get a good look at who was standing outside, "Oh, How silly of me! Come in, come in and we'll introduce you to everyone." Molly rushed them inside and into the dining room (the only room where everyone could fit all at once).

"Well Thomas you'll know most of the adults here, so I'll introduce you to the children first. My eldest three aren't here for various reasons, their names are Bill, Charlie and Percy. The eldest here are Fred and George, they're twins. Then it's Ron, then our precious Ginny. And these are their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." As Molly said the name 'Harry Potter' and pointed him out to them Georgia couldn't help but scoff at him. This set off Ron.

"Do you have something against him?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing at all," Georgia smiled sweetly back at him. "I'm merely surprised that famous Harry Potter is so tiny and weak looking. You are the one who took down Voldemort aren't you, or was that a different Harry Potter? It is quite a common name, so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Georgia, You can't say something like that! It's so mean!" Charlotte swatted her sister on the arm with wide eyes, and Georgia gave her a dirty look. This is when the others apparently notice the uncanny likeness between the girls.

"You're twins!" Fred and George chimed together.

Charlotte and Georgia looked at each other and blinked, "What!? Mother should have told us!" they replied. Everyone in the room looked shocked, 'they didn't know?' The girls then burst out laughing at the look on their faces.

"Of course we knew! How could we not with a face like ours?" Georgia said between laughing fits. With a sigh she sat in a free chair and took 'Complete Sherlock Holmes' from her bag and started reading from where she'd left off.

"Georgia! Don't read when people are being introduced to you, that's very rude!" Layla chided her daughter, but to no use.

Without looking up from the book she replied, "Why should I? It's not like I'll remember their names anyway." Georgia was very good at remembering peoples faces, just not their names, sometimes it can take her a year just to remember a name. However that rarely happens.

Breaking the silence that overcame the group, Molly continued introducing and pointing to the people around the table. "This is Remus Lupin, Sturgis Podmore, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGongall, Dedalus Diggle, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher and Severus Snape."

At the mention of the last name to be called, Georgia looked up wide-eyed at the man sitting opposite her. He had dark shoulder length hair and annoyed expression on his face, like he didn't want to be there. She could definitely relate.

"You're Potions Master Snape." She continued to look at him awe.

"Yes," He drawled. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Georgia Prewett, that's my twin Charlotte and my brother Ben. My dad Thomas and my mum Layla."

"You mention having trouble with names, yet you know mine. How is that?" Now he had a less annoyed, more inquisitive look on his face.

"My Potions Professor went to Hogwarts and was taught by you," She paused hoping this would be enough. By the look on the Potions Master's face, it was not. "He said that you're one of the best Potions Masters in the world, changing the way people approach potions as a subject and as a profession! So… the reason I know your name is because he mentioned you several times so I decided to research you and see what all the fuss was about. I wasn't disappointed to say the least."

Molly clapped her hands to catch everyones attention, "Why don't all you kids go to lounge room upstairs and get to know each other whilst us adults talk about more serious matters." The children knew that there was no room for argument and made their way upstairs.

"Do I count as a kid?" Ben asked seriously, sometimes it's hard being the youngest adult in the room.

o0O0o

Once the teens had settled into seats they all just sat there for several moments before Charlotte spoke, "How old are you guys anyway?"

"Fred and I just turned seventeen. Harry, Ron and Hermione are all 15. And Ginny's 14." George answered. "And you guys?"

"Georgia and I are 15. Ben here is 21, but he's the most immature 21 year old you'll ever meet." Charlotte answered with a smile toward her big brother.

"Just because I scared you before you could scare me? You're both just too predictable." Charlotte and Georgia both just stuck their tongues out at him.

"Why are you guys even here?" Everyone turned to look at Ron, he'd been silent the whole time since his comment to Georgia. It was clear he didn't like her very much.

"Didn't you hear me when I said our names? We're cousins, idiot. Prewett, it's your mother's maiden name." I think it's safe to say that Georgia felt that same way about him. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So where are you guys from? I don't know the accent." This was Hermione, she was clearly very curious.

"Well, naturally our dad is from Britain, he was actually raised by Aunt Molly's parents. And our mother is from Australia, where we have lived our entire lives until know." Charlotte answered helpfully. The group looked intrigued, none of them had met an actual Australian before.

"So Ben, your 21 right?" Asked Ginny, Ben nodded. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm was an assistant to the Potions Professor at the school we all went to. But, because of the move, I quit and applied for the same job at Hogwarts. I got a letter two days ago saying I have an interview in a week." Ben replied, with a smile at the thought of Hogwarts.

"So you guys are coming to Hogwarts then, what house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked.

"You mean 'houses'." Georgia corrected looking up from her book.

"He doesn't actually." Fred told her. "Almost all twins that have ever been through Hogwarts have been in the same house. So it's most likely that you'll be the same."

"Unlike you, being identical twins doesn't automatically make us the same in every way." Georgia retorted pushing up her glasses. "For example, where I have ambition, Charlotte has loyalty. She is still ambitious and I am still loyal but the one takes precedence over other traits which are definitely not in the same order for us. So I'll say it only once more. We may be identical in face, we are most certainly not identical in soul."

Charlotte smiled and translated for those in the room not used to Georgia. "In other words we love each other a lot but we argue all the time."

There was a quiet knock on the door before Molly walked in, "Sorry to interrupt, but Ronald could you please water the pot plants? It's your day."

As Ron replied with a 'Yes mum.' Georgia started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked angrily and Molly berated him from the doorway but he paid her no mind.

"It wasn't you, if that's what you were wondering. I merely curious, do you all speak like that?" She asked, mirth coating her voice.

"Speak like what dear?" Molly asked kindly.

"Like someone added an 'r' to plant. I suppose you'd do it to things like dance and castle too, right? Brits are so weird." Georgia said rolling her eyes and went back to reading her book. "Georgia, just because people from different countries articulate their words differently, doesn't mean you can tease them about it." Charlotte sternly chastised her twin.

"So… if you're identical, how come one has glasses and the other doesn't? And why do you have different hairstyles…? And hair colour!" Ginny asked curiously. Charlotte subconsciously tugged at her chocolate brown bangs that covered her forehead. "Well, it's like Georgia said before, we might look them same but we're really quite different, we also like for people to see us as separate people not just see 'Charlotte and Georgia', and as for the hair, she dyed it that way it used to look like mine. The glasses thing though, Georgia contracted a disease when we were really little and when it went away it left her eyesight messed up.

"So what do you Brits do for fun around here?" Charlotte asked after allowing the group a moments speculation to take everything in. The teens spent the rest of the evening chatting, playing exploding snap, wizards chess and Charlotte, Fred and George taught Harry and Ron how to play poker, while Hermione, who refused to do anything akin to gambling, watched instead and Georgia kept to herself and her book the entire time, her black hair obscuring her face from everyone in the room.


	2. Separation?

The summer was officially at its end. Ben had been successful in his interview and had arrived at Hogwarts for a couple of days ago in order to get used to things, so they would be seeing him a couple hours when they arrived. Charlotte and Georgia had said their farewells to their parents and were now looking for a compartment to sit in.

"I've got an idea," Charlotte exclaimed excitedly. "In order to get to know more people, we should split up. You go toward the front, I'll go toward the back. No one except the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione will know we're twins so we can get know people before that even comes up at the sorting!"

"Not a bad idea, not bad at all. Okay! I'll see you at Hogwarts." Georgia turned and made her way down the front of the train.

The happy expression the Charlotte had disappeared quickly when realisation hit her. What if Georgia's new friends don't like me? What if the friends we each make don't like each other? We won't be able to hang out as much! Charlotte shook her head, even if those things happen it doesn't mean we won't see each other.

o0O0o

As Georgia moved down the train she peered slightly into the compartments to see if any were free. She would much rather let Charlotte make friends on the train and just hang out with them at school, it's easier and it means she can read for several hours without anyone interrupting her. However, so far on her journey to the front none of the seats were free, they were all chock-a-block.

When she came to the entrance of the very front carriage, she noticed it had a different layout to the rest. This one was all open, no individual compartments. She also noticed that the students had one thing in common, a green tie. A fact she completely ignored as she walked in.

The whole room when silent, this girl wasn't a Slytherin, in fact she wasn't in a house at all!

"What do you think you're doing? Only Slytherin students can sit in here." Georgia turned to look at a dark skinned boy with dark hair and matching eyes. She stared at him for a moment before replying.

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been sorted. You don't know what house I'll be in. Come this evening I may be in Slytherin, then you'll feel stupid." A boy sitting next to him sniggered, this boy was the exact opposite to the first one. He had brilliant blonde hair, pale skin and grey eyes.

"And who exactly might you be?" The pale boy asked.

"Georgia Prewett. Don't bother telling me yours, I won't remember it." This seemed to set the boy off, though Georgia wasn't quite sure why.

"Come on Draco, just leave her alone. She probably won't be in Slytherin so you'll never have to see her again." At his name she perked up. She had quite an extensive knowledge on British Pureblood houses. When she was younger she wanted to know everything she could about where her dad came from, and one thing that even the most unknowledgeable person knew was that the Black family had a thing for name their children after constellations and stars.

"You're a Black." She stated looking him dead in the eye. "Or at least related to one."

Draco paused, "How do you know that?"

"Your name, idiot. The Black family always names their children after stars and constellations. Draco is a constellation, the dragon, or to be precise the name comes from the Latin word 'draconem' which means 'huge serpent'. Kind of funny don't you think? And, before you ask, I know that because I have basic astronomy skills and a fairly large understanding of British Pureblood families." She stated and looked back at her book.

"Malfoy." She looked at him in understanding, that definitely made a lot more sense as to his appearance and why he was annoyed when she told him not to introduce himself. "Draco Malfoy."

"Did you know that we're related?" She didn't even bother to look at him.

"How does that even work?" He sounded frustrated that she knew more about his family tree than he did.

"Well considering there is only one line of Malfoys left it's safe to assume that you're the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. When it comes to relation, there are two ways to explain it. First, your Grandfather Cygnus Black is siblings with Walburga Black, who is married to Orion Black. And Orion Black is the brother to my Grandmother Lucretia Black. The second is that we share common Great-great-great Grandparents, Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint." Draco looked a bit lost but seemed to get the gist.

"So if you're related to the Black family then why isn't your name a star or constellation?" Another boy sitting with the first two chimed up, he seemed to be stuck somewhere in the middle of the other two's physical features. He has light brown hair and olive toned skin.

"When my grandmother married Ignatius Prewett she was near the end of her rebellious teenaged years and refused to name her child something that stayed within the traditions of the Black family." Georgia stopped to look at the appalled look on Draco face. "She also had a fling with this boy called Tom when she was in school, not that my grandfather is aware, but that's why she insisted on the name Thomas. And because of that, the tradition didn't continue through to me and my siblings. It's also because my father wasn't raised by his parents, they died when he was a toddler in a potions accident, so he grew up with his cousin and adopted the traditions of the Prewett family."

Georgia had been reading her book for about an hour and a half before someone interrupted her again.

"So why weren't you attending Hogwarts before this year Georgia?" It was the middle boy from before, she could tell from his voice.

"After graduation from Hogwarts my dad ran away to Australia where he met my mum."

"Why'd he run away?"

She sighed. "He was isolated by his house, they didn't like him very much."

"Why not?"

"He was a Ravenclaw, the first every Prewett not in Gryffindor. Do you ever stop asking questions?" She looked up at him with an unamused expression.

"No, why do you ask?" At this she took out her wand and cast a wordless silencing charm on him.

o0O0o

Charlotte made her way towards the back of the train trying to find a less crowded compartment. Although she planned on making many good friends at Hogwarts, she thought it would be a good idea to start small. After walking through half of 'her' part of the train, she finally came across a compartment with less than six people inside, this one happened to only have two.

Charlotte knocked politely on the sliding door before opening it halfway, "Hi, I'm Charlotte. Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked feeling nervous as she tugged at her fringe.

"Not at all, come on in." Said the slightly rounded boy with light sandy brown hair. "Wouldn't mind another person to talk with anyway, would we Luna? Oh, this is Luna Lovegood and I'm Neville Longbottom."

Charlotte couldn't help the small snort that came from her nose at hearing the boy's last name. "I'm sorry, that was really rude of me to make fun of your name. I'm Charlotte Prewett, nice to meet you, Neville."

"Yellow is a good colour on you." The girl, Luna, said dreamily as she smiled at Charlotte. "Um, thank you, but I'm not wearing any yellow…" Charlotte said looking at the blonde in confusion.

"You will be soon." She replied her voice never losing its spacey quality. "I'm sorry about her," Neville said looking a little nervous. "She does that, you'll get used to her soon enough." He gave her a bright and comforting smile.

"So, what houses are you two in? Should I be hoping to join you?" Charlotte said, feeling a little bolder than usual decided to direct the conversation. "I mean, is there any house in particular I should be aiming for?"

Neville quickly launched into a brief explanation, "Well, I'm in Gryffindor and Luna is a Ravenclaw. There's kind of an unspoken rule that you're supposed to be in the same house as the rest of your family, take the Malfoys for example, they've been in Slytherin since the school opened, so they say. The same with the Weasleys they're always in Gryffindor, but you don't really get to choose at all, the Sorting Hat is the one that puts you into houses, although some people say they convinced the hat to put them in a certain house."

Charlotte gain a thoughtful expression over her face, "Well, my dad was in Ravenclaw, but the rest of his family were all Gryffindor, which makes me wonder where, by those rules I should end up."

For the rest of the train ride Charlotte was in deep thought, Neville subconsciously studied his new friends face, and thought of how beautiful he thought she looked in the bright light of sunset.

Luna simply smiled knowingly, "Yellow will go well with her eyes."

o0O0o

When the train pulled up at Hogsmeade Station all the students got off and walked toward carriages, they walked past a very very tall man calling out to the first years to follow him. Charlotte saw Georgia walking with her nose in her book, so she decided she's let her know that their brother was looking for them at the gate to the carriages.

"Georgia!" She stage whispers when she came up behind her. "Ben's looking for us, I think he's supposed to escort us in."

"'Cause that's not awkward." Georgia sighed, closed her book and followed her twin to where Ben was waiting.

Ben explained that Professor McGonagall had asked him to take them in, the wards had been shifted slight so that for the next ten minutes Ben would be able to apparate them into a room that lead into the Great Hall. So he lead them to the Apparition Point at the back of the station and went out the door into the Hall and told them to stay there until they were called by Professor McGonagall.

"Did you make any friends on the train?" Charlotte asked from her seat.

"Not really, I met our very very distant cousin. I can't remember his name, and his two friends. They were like a scale of skin tones, it was strange to say the least." Georgia was still looking at her book, does she ever put it down? "What about you?"

"Yeah, two. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, they were really nice." Georgia scoffed and mumbled something that sounded like 'ha, bottom'.

They sat and waited through what they could only assume was the first years being sorted. Then the door leading into the Hall opened and they were treated by Minerva McGonagall who told them to follow her out in front of the crowed. She directed them beside a small stool and addressed the students.

"This year we have two transfer students from Australia, Charlotte and Georgia Prewett. Charlotte, please take a seat on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Charlotte did as she was told and she heard the hat speaking to her in her head.

Ahh, a Prewett. It's been a while since I sorted your father, Ravenclaw if I remember correctly. Enough babble, let's take a look at what lays inside this head of yours, shall we?

Hmm, very very interesting… Better be… "Hufflepuff!" The hat announced to the crowed. The table covered in yellow started to cheer and Charlotte headed over to take a seat.

"Now you, Georgia." McGonagall said motioning to the stool.

Well now isn't this curious, it's not common for twins, identical twins no less, to be so completely different. I must say, you are definitely smart enough to be placed in Ravenclaw, your father would be proud. However, I think it's safe to say, you're not studious enough. Therefore, I believe the perfect house for you is… "Slytherin!"

Georgia stood up silently, what does this mean for her? She may have said that she could get into Slytherin on the train, but not that she would! She's not stupid enough to believe all the rumors people have spread about Slytherin, but she still heard them. She wasn't evil, she knew that. But surely the people throughout history who have been labeled 'evil' thought that they were doing the right thing. What if she was evil?

"Miss Prewett, you can sit down at your table now." McGonagall whispered to her. Georgia slowly made her way over to the Slytherin table, wide eyes hidden behind her tick glasses.

Professor Dumbledore made his way over to the lectern to give out the usual announcements. What things were newly prohibited, where to find the full list. Not to go into the Forbidden Forrest, and the new teachers. "As to unfortunate circumstances, Professor Moody cannot continue teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. So to fill his position we have hired Professor Dolores Umbridge, and filling a previ—"

The Headmaster was cut off by Professor Umbridge, who made a ridiculously long speech about absolutely nothing and tried to made it sound relevant. "Thank you, Dolores. As I was saying, filling a previously nonexistent place in our staff, is Professor Benjamin Prewett. He will being assisting struggling students in Professor Snape's potions classes."

Once the announcements were finished food appeared on all the plates and students started helping themselves. "So, Professor Prewett, are you related to him?"

Georgia looked up at her company, it was the two boys from the train and her very distant cousin. "Yes, he's my brother. Also the heir to the Prewett family." Georgia drawled lazily and went back to eating.

"So you're a twin?" The brown skinned boy asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure Professor McGonagall said that. Is there any curry around here?" She asked looking over the bowls of food.

o0O0o

Charlotte sat at the Hufflepuff table quietly eating her dinner. She wasn't totally sure, but she had the sneaking suspicion that her house mates were ignoring her. Why was that?


	3. House Impressions

Charlotte lay in her new bed, unable to get any sleep. She was so used to being in the same room as Georgia while sleeping. It was odd, she didn't know anyone in here. Luna was a Ravenclaw in the year below her and Neville's in Gryffindor and a boy, thus making it impossible for her to berated with any of her newly acquired friends or her sister. During dinner nobody even acknowledged her presences, Charlotte didn't think she'd be making friends in her own house anytime soon. Caught up in her thoughts, Charlotte didn't notice her eyes had shut until she opened them, only to see her housemates scurrying around getting ready for the first day back.

"Hurry up Prewett, we haven't got all day!" snapped the blonde, who slept int the bed next to her, as she pulled her grey jumper over her head and left through the door. Presumably to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Charlotte yelled after the girl and quickly gathered her own things. Grabbing all her textbooks, seeing as they didn't have their timetables yet she figured she'd take them all to be safe, and shoving them into her satchel. She pulled on her uniform and hopped out the door trying to tie her shoe at the same time.

o0O0o

Last night Georgia slept like a log, admittedly though, it  _did_  take time to get to sleep at first. She knew Charlotte didn't take it well when sleeping in a separate room to her, let alone the other side of a castle! The new Slytherin woke up only to find that everyone in her dormitory had already left.

"Great, first day of school and I'm already being ditched." Georgia huffed as she pushed her glasses up her nose and took her time getting herself dressed. She wore her uniform but decided to add a few things to see how much she could get away with (she'd heard from her cousins that the school wasn't terribly strict on uniform as long it wasn't anything inappropriate). Instead of robes, which she had never liked anyway, she put on her big, floppy, black cardigan and she may have taken a centre meter or five from the length of her skirt. Come on! She just  _really_ didn't suit the to the knee look. Once she deemed herself appropriate enough to be seen by other living people, which also included brushing her long hair and twirling it up into two buns below her ears, Georgia strolled into the common room. Only to find the rest of her year level was still there… they appeared to be waiting for something.

"Prewett, finally! What kind of time do you call this? We've been waiting, breakfast has well and truly started and everyone else has gone!" Came the voice of the brown haired, brown skinned boy she'd met on the train, as he pushed through the small crowed of people to get to her.

"What are you talking about?Why are you all waiting for  _me_  to go to breakfast?" Georgia looked around for some kind of explanation, but received none.

After a moment silence, everyone moved out of the way as the stuck up blonde boy, also from the train, made his way over to her. "Slytherins  _always_  stick together. We arrive everywhere as a untied front,  _especially_  in the Great Hall."

"Look, if you wanted me to go with you all to breakfast, maybe, ad here's a novel thought, maybe some one should have said something last night or, I don't know, woken me up!" Georgia began her rant in a calm tone which quickly fell apart to show her anger at her housemates. Most of the people in the room winced as she raised her voice and moved out of her way when she stormed out out of the room. This forced even else in the room to follow to keep up their 'untied front' façade.

Reaching the Great Hall, Georgia essentially leading the Slytherin in, she sat at the end of the table. The rest of her year following suit.

As the blonde boy sat next to her, Georgia groaned. "Ugh, why do you even have that rule, Blondie?" she asked him as she pulled a small black leather notebook out of her pocket and began to write.

"Most people from the other houses dislike us on the grounds that we have some shady alumni that have done some pretty bad things. You know, like the Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald and, of course, Salazar Slytherin himself. So people from the other houses have taught their kids to be the same, to hate us. Those kids then corrupt the minds of the Mudbloods and Halfbloods alike." The Pureblood ranted to his new found… acquaintance.

"What are you writing in there?" He asked as he realised she wasn't giving him her undivided attention. Georgia snapped the book shut as he tried to look over her shoulder.

"None of your business." She turned away from him looking around for her sister. Unable to find her she began to worry, then the fifth years of Hufflepuff arrived and began to eat. However, Georgia could still not see Charlotte in the crowed. Then, a loud thud came from the Entrance Hall.

o0O0o

"Ouch! I'm  _so_  sorry, I swear I didn't mean to knock into you! Sorry!" Charlotte scrambled to help the second year Ravenclaw up off the floor. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. I'm fine thank you." The Ravenclaw boy dusted himself off and made his way over to his friends without another word.

Charlotte walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to a boy wearing a yellow badge telling the whole school he wasn't to be messed with, he was a prefect, and she nervously began to make her morning coffee. Sipping on her daily dose of caffeine she scoped out the table across the hall, searching for Georgia. Making eye contact with her twin, silently beckoning her over, away from the snarky looking blonde boy who was telling her something he clearly thought to be very important. Georgia, recognising Charlotte's nervous expression, walked from her place at the Slytherin table, past the Ravenclaws to where her sister sat at the 'Puff table causing a majority of the hall to openly stare at the Prewett twins.

"Coffee? Really, already? Where's the rest of your breakfast? Wait, let me guess, 'Coffee counts as breakfast, Georgia!' I'll tell you what though Char, if you don't eat properly you're only going to make yourself sick!" Georgia began the same old lecture the two have been having since the time Charlotte first started drinking coffee.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Charlotte huffed and put a piece of toast on her plate, then turned and hugged her twin, "You love me really, George!"

"Hey! What are you on about cousin!? That's not George, I am!" Shouted a Weasley twin, still in his pyjamas and a red knitted jumper with an obvious 'F' on the front. "You must be bonkers!"

"What are you on about?  _I'm_  George!" Came a voice from the identical boy next to him, only with a 'G' on his jumper, standing up to the same height as his twin and the two started arguing about who was George. Charlotte smiled as Georgia turned to her.

"I'm heading back to Slytherin, make sure you actually eat that piece of toast. Okay?" Georgia stated firmly and Charlotte only nodded as her sister walked away.

"Hi, my name's Charlotte." She said to the prefect boy next to her after she'd built up the courage to talk to him. "And you are?"

"Ernie Macmillan." The boy spoke stiffly as if trying not to show any expression but failing to cover up the slight fear in his eyes as he watched Georgia walk away. "Uh, nice to meet you…" He quickly turned back to his friends. Charlotte collected her timetable from Professor Sprout and headed off to the Charms classroom to make sure she wouldn't be late on her first day.

o0O0o

Once Georgia was back at the Slytherin table she grabbed herself a bowl of cornflakes and put a piece of toast on her plate. She looked around at the table, trying to find the only spread she truly loved on toast. "Where the  _hell_  is the Vegemite?!" Her voice raised in shock and annoyance.

The third boy she met on the train, the one whose hair couldn't decide whether it wanted to be blonde or brown, laughed at her outburst. "What's 'Vegemite'?"

"Only the best thing ever. It's a salty spread that you can put on almost anything, it's also the only thing I like on toast." Georgia was rambling at this point and more or less talking to her self. "I'll have to get mum to order some from home… We'll never find it here… Then I can have it all to myself… One jar should last me the semester… I'll have to write to her tonight."

Snape soon came around handing out their timetables, and stopped at Georgia. "I hope you won't be late for your first class at Hogwarts, Miss Prewett. I do not take kindly to tardiness."

Georgia quickly looked down at her timetable and saw she had Potions first, "I'll see you there, Professor." As the Professor walked away she let out a sigh of relief. "I hate England so much some times! If I was back home at my school I'd just call him… what's his name again?" She looked back at the parchment in her hands. "That's right! I'd just call him Severus."

The Slytherins looked horrified, calling a teacher by their first name was basically blasphemy! Georgia sighed again and left for potions making the students also in her class follow along still clinging to their ridiculous rules.

o0O0o

Thinking back on her day Charlotte noticed a reoccurring theme: whenever she sat down in class the rest of her house would sit as far away from her as possible. She also took note that through out the day Zacharias Smith could be seen glaring at her. Before dinner she decided to put away her books and then make her way to the Great Hall. Charlotte was just about to leave the common room when she was forcibly spun around then shoved to the ground.

"Ow, hey! What the hell?" She shouted and looked up to see Smith and every other 'Puff from fifth year and up standing over her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Prewett? Coming here with your skank sister and stuck up brother, how can you even think of yourself as a Hufflepuff?" Smith asked harshly, though Charlotte felt it was more of a statement than a question.

"What are you talking about, Smith? I don't understand, what's going on?" She asked, her head still reeling from the fall.

This time Hannah Abbot, the blonde who'd snapped at her this morning, stepped forward. "W'e're telling you to go back to where you came from you stupid bitch! You're going to have to find somewhere else to eat, you're not welcome at our table." And with that, the students left the common room for the Great Hall.

Charlotte stayed sitting on the floor until what Smith and Abbot had said to her sunk in. Tears began to fill her eyes before they spilt down her cheeks and soaked into the dull grey of her woollen jumper. What had she done to deserve this from the people she was meant to be friends with? Pulling herself up off the floor, determined not to let them get to her she left to find a new table to sit at.

Arriving at the Great Hall she suddenly felt her nerves coming back. What if no one else let her sit with them? What would she do then; she couldn't skip meals, Georgia would be furious!

Steeling her nerves Charlotte stepped through the large oak doors. First she looked over to the Hufflepuff table, then turned and walked confidently towards the students clad in red and gold. She sat in the space between Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, across the table she could see her cousins staring at her in shock.

"What are you doing here, Prewett?" Came the harsh whisper of Ronald Weasley. "You should be at your own table!"

"Hey! Come on Ron, Charlotte's your cousin. You don't need to use her last named you certainly don't need to interrogate her for sitting with us!" Harry said to Ron, having grown somewhat fond of Charlotte over the holidays. To have someone stand up for her really made Charlotte feel better about what happened.

"Thanks Harry." She turned to him with a bright smile lighting her face.

"Anytime." He smiled back.

Spending dinner with her new friends and family made her feel confident about being around Smith and his gang of 'Puffs. Still she nervously made her way back to the common room after pudding.

o0O0o

Spending an entire day with Pureblooded Slytherins was tiring and Georgia was feeling smothered by all the bias and prejudiced views of her classmates. She was planning on telling them about her own blood status, but the more she heard from them the less she thought it wise. It also didn't help that the whole house had made assumptions of her blood status because of the wand she carried. It was a 12 and a half inch wand with a Dragon Heartstring core, but that wasn't where the assumption was, it was the wood. Her wand was made from Elm Wood, and many years ago a wizard made up some sort of rumour that only purebloods could use Elm wands to prove his own status. This is obviously not true, she the perfect example, but it's clear that some people still believed in it.

At dinner, just like breakfast, Georgia looked around for her twin; not seeing Charlotte she began to worry again. Surely she'd not gotten lost, Charlotte's always been good at not getting lost, even in places like this. She leant over to 'tall and handsome' next to her, "Hey, can you see Charlotte anywhere?"

"Yeah, she came in and sat with Granger, Potter and the Weasels. Why anyone would sit with that lot over their own house is beyond me, just a bunch of Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors if you ask me." Answered the boy she was beginning to remember the name of. Georgia was sure he had the initials BZ, but couldn't be certain.

Checking over the abundance of red at the table farthest away, hoping to see any sight of yellow and black. Just as she was about to give up and search outside the Hall she saw the cluster if Weasleys and sitting in between Hermione and Harry was Charlotte. Sighing with relief Georgia finished her dinner and went back to the common room with the rest of her house.

Sitting on the rich leather sofa Georgia pulled her small leather notebook from her cardigan pocket, conjured a black pen and started to write.  _Draco Malfoy, blonde, 5'11", self-important…_


	4. Changing Perspectives

School's been back for almost a month now and Georgia was starting to get behind in her work, she had been spending too much time writing in her note book. You see, it's Georgia's dream to become an author but, unfortunately, they don't offer any English subjects at Hogwarts. So, in order to keep up her writing skills she has a wizarding author her dad knew from school, who just so happens to be an English teacher in the Muggle world. However, she only sees him in the school holidays so she has many projects she has to do over the term and because of how much she wants this Georgia finds that she keeps sweeping her homework under the metaphorical rug.

It's not as though she doesn't know how to do the work, because she does. In fact, half of the problem is that she's done most of the content already in her classes back in Australia as semester one started in late January not the middle of the year, so she just sort of ignored it because she knew it already. Georgia had made a decision, she would get herself a tutor/study buddy to help her to actually do her homework, and she knew just the person. Draco Malfoy.

Unfortunately, there was flaw problem in her plan. The one person she needed wasn't very friendly with her anymore. When she had finally worked up the courage to tell her house that she was, in fact, a halfblood, he hadn't taken it well. He refused to talk to her for a week for 'deceiving' him, now he just put up with her because she had become quite close with his two best friends. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, that's right, she remembers their names now.

Because of this fact, she would just have to use her friendship with his friends to her advantage. Speaking of advantage, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that all three boys were coming down from their dorm for the rest of the dull Saturday.

"Hey guys." Georgia smiled coyly at them as Blaise and Theodore (or Theo, as he'd asked her to call him) sat down on either side of her on the big leather couch, and Draco sat opposite them on a two seater. They all replied with various forms of greeting.

She decided not to beat around the bush and to just go right out and say it. "Draco, I need to ask you for a favour." Georgia said with a look of seriousness on her face. The boys looked taken aback, they had not expected this.

"And what exactly would said favour entail?" Draco smirked, not one to blindly agree to anything.

"I'm sure you, as the observant person you are," She said with a sarcastic smile of her face, the boys had quickly learnt that her outward emotion could change at the speed of light when she wanted it to. "Have noticed that I've been falling behind in pretty much all my subjects. I don't need a tutor, I know all the content for the semester. What I need is a study buddy. Someone who will get me to actually do the homework I need to do in order to pass my classes. And considering you're currently holding the top grades in our year second only to Granger, I figured you'd be able to help me just fine."

He looked at her as his smirk widened, "Is the little Prewett failing her classes?"

Georgia stood up and looked down at him, "I'm not failing anything, I'm just not getting my homework to a standard I can accept. If you don't want to help, that's fine. I'll just have to go talk to the snooty Granger instead, she'll probably have better advice for me anyway."

As she turned to walk out of the common room she felt a hand grip her wrist tightly. "I'm better than any Gryffindor." He growled as he spun her to face him.

"Prove it."

o0O0o

Recently, Ron and Georgia have been getting along less and less, and that's saying something. So when he stood up on his chair to make an announcement, the same morning they'd had a really big fight, Georgia was more than worried.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Teachers and students, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Gryffindors," He paused for a 'dramatic' effect. "And Slytherins. I have a special announcement for you all, however, this information may be inappropriate for young Slytherins. Georgia Prewett, you know her, I know her. Being my very own cousin, you'd think she was a pureblood, right? Wrong! Turns out her mother is one hundred percent… muggle." He stage-whispered the last word.

All the Slytherins looked at her in shock. Georgia sat still, her blood boiling. She stared Ron down, staying silent. Until she couldn't take it anymore.

"You had no right! Do you think I  _like_  hearing my friends and class mates talk shit about my family? I only didn't tell anyone because everyone just made assumptions!" She pointed her wand at him threateningly, as she did at least half the Gryffindors wands came up as well. She was clearly outnumbered, seeing as none of the Slytherins were backing her up here. The Slytherins were just in too much shock, even those who didn't really care about blood status, to keep up with the 'united front' bullshit.

"Sure it is," Ron sneered sarcastically. "You must hate her, your mother, you being in Slytherin proves that much. Or maybe you hate you're father too? Because he married your mother."

"The only person I hate in this world is you, Ronald Weasley. So thank you and go fuck yourself." She turned from the Hall and as soon as she was out of the room she ran all the way out the front doors, brown hair flying, to the edge of the grounds where the Black Lake met the Forbidden Forrest.

o0O0o

"Come on, Ron. Was that really necessary?" Charlotte asked from her place next to her cousin, looking up at him with curiosity. She hadn't been witness to the argument that had been held between the two this morning, thus didn't know about the 'necessity' of the situation.

"She said some equally mean things earlier this morning in the corridor. The only difference being that the only witnesses were from Gryffindor and Slytherin, not the whole school." Ron defended himself with a grumpy look on his face.

"I think that was the point, Ron." Hermione told him, a stern look on her face, "No matter what she said to you it wasn't in front of the entire school. Nor was it something you were keeping from close friends."

"They've got a point, mate." Harry interjected.

"What did she say anyway?" Charlotte asked.

Ron then proceeded to explain, in great detail, the confrontation from earlier that morning. As he was walking to breakfast with Seamus and Dean he came across Georgia, Malfoy, Zabini and Nott standing around in a corridor talking. Naturally he'd told them to, "Stop blocking the corridor, there are people trying to get through!"

To which Georgia replied, "Maybe if you lost a couple kilos you'd be able to get past like a normal person." Making the Slytherins laugh at Ron's reddening face as he stormed off. He knew he wasn't fat, he was quite fit actually, they were just saying it because they could. It still hurt though, coming from his cousin, no matter how much they disagreed.

"I can't believe she said that!" Hermione was horrified, anything positive she previously thought about the bespectacled girl had gone flying out the window.

"I'm sure she was joking around, or just trying to fit in with the other Slytherins. She's never been very good with the whole friends thing." Charlotte said, defending her sister. Although she was still surprised that Georgia would possibly tease someone about something like that.

o0O0o

It was getting late now and Georgia was still sitting in the same place she'd been since the morning. Tears still steadily streaming down her face as she watched the Giant Squid playing around in what little light was left. She dreaded going back inside, she didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep right here.

Ron was wrong, she could never hate her parents. She loved them too much. That's what she was mentally clinging to as her eyes slowly fell shut.

Before she knew it she was roughly awoken by someone shaking her, "Georgia. Georgia wake up!"

Her eyes flickering open adjusting the tiniest sliver of light rising over the horizon. It was Ben, when she looked him in the eye, he just smiled at her and pulled her into a tight and familiar hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was out looking for you all night."

"You're a wizard Ben."

He pulled back from her, "Yeah, and?"

"You didn't think to use a 'point me' charm?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. He just looked at stared at her and started to laugh, which set her off too.

She could never hate anyone in her immediate family.

o0O0o

Turns out that the Slytherins  _had_  been worried about her, this was evident when she walked into the common room and was met with most members of said house's eyes. Luckily it was Saturday and after her classmates basically dragged her into the Great Hall with them she was able to go straight to bed.

o0O0o

Charlotte had always been a morning person, so getting up early to avoid the other Hufflepuffs was no big feat. However, one night she hadn't been able to get her usual amount of sleep and had slept in longer than she would usually allow herself. As she was sneaking out of her dorm room, careful not to wake up some of her still sleeping classmates, she ran right into the chest of a very grumpy looking Zacharias Smith.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Her eyes wide with panic.

He looked down at her with a sneer of disdain, "Watch where you're going, Prewett. Why don't you and your traitorous arse just go back to Gryffindor?" With that he shoved her into the wall and walked back to his dorm. On her fast trip to the wall she had hit her head on the doorframe and everything around her started to spin. Having the determination she had to not show weakness to those people, she decided to make her way to the Great Hall like she had planned even though her head was still throbbing.

Charlotte was walking down the corridor that lead right to the Great Hall and just as she was about to walk inside, she felt herself falling and her vision was quickly encompassed with black.

o0O0o

"Charlotte? Charlotte, can you hear me?" Her head was pounding, as though a percussion ensemble had taken up residence inside her skull. She barely noticed the muffled voice that sounded in the distance.

"Huh? Wh-what happened to me? Where am I?" Charlotte asked to the far away voice trying to open her eyes, "Who are you?" Everything around her was too blurry to see anything and quickly scrunched them closed again, feeling nauseous.

"It's Harry, we saw you fall over, are you okay? Hermione's here too." A hand moved to rest on her shoulder, "We're going to take you to Madame Pompfrey, alright?" Charlotte felt herself being lifted into the air, and held against a firm chest.

o0O0o

Harry and Hermione were making their way down to the great hall for breakfast when they saw Charlotte fall to the ground, and quickly ran to to her. "Hermione, what do we do? What's wrong with her?" Harry asked franticly looking around for what might have caused this reaction.

"I don't know, we should see if we can wake her, then take her to the hospital wing as soon as possible." She replied while moving to gently shake her friend awake, causing Charlotte to stir slightly.

"Charlotte? Charlotte, can you hear me?" Harry asked, concern filling his voice as he looked her over trying to find some sort of injury as Hermione watched him from little ways away.

"Huh? Wh-what happened to me? Where am I? … Who are you?" Her eyes opening a little, seeming dazed and unable to focus, before they quickly snapped shut with a small groan of pain.

"It's Harry, we saw you fall over, are you okay? Hermione's here too." Hermione moved closer to put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder in an attempt at comforting the brunette. "We're going to take you to Madame Pompfrey, alright?" Receiving no reply Harry gestured for his best friend to move back as he picked up his other friend's cousin and held her securely in his arms and made his way to the hospital wing to see Madame Pompfrey.

o0O0o

"Ronald! You can't just barge in there, she's still recovering from a concussion! She needs to rest so she can get back to the Hufflepuff dormitories as soon as possible and hopefully catch-up on everything she will have missed in class!" Hermione shouted as she hurried after Ron on his way to the hospital wing, trying to convince him to go to class rather than disturb his cousin's recovery.

"Hermione, you don't understand! I need to talk to her now, it's important." He growled back to her and burst through the entrance of the wing. "Where is she? Where's Charlotte?" Ron was fuming, he was furious, he needed to see his cousin, now.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid Miss. Prewett is currently on a strict 'no visitors' policy at the moment if you could come back after classes have finished it would be most appreciated." Madame Pompfrey said primly from from where she was organising a rack full of various healing potions and salves.

"It's okay Poppy, he can come in, I'm fine." Came a voice from the far end of the wing, it's owner hidden behind drawn curtains for privacy's sake. "Ron, I'm over here"

He made his way over to the partition curtain and moved it aside to find his adorable cousin, because she truly was and kind and vulnerable in this place full of bad guys. "Hey Charlotte."

"Hi Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked anxiously looking around the room before they found Hermione and calmed down knowing he couldn't possibly get away with shouting something horrible at her with the feisty headstrong Gryffindor around.

"I need to know who did this to, I  _know_  it was a 'Puff, I just need to know  _which_  one." He practically forced her to make eye contact, his words surprising her, they certainly weren't what she expected him to say.

"It was…"


	5. Whoa, What?

Previously…

_"I need to know who did this to, I know it was a 'Puff, I just need to know which one." He practically forced her to make eye contact, his words surprising her, they certainly weren't what she expected him to say._

_"It was…"_

Now…

"It was… no I can't say, it'll only get worse. They hate me enough as it is, Ron, I couldn't deal with anymore." Charlotte looked to her cousin desperately. "I can't."

"Charlotte, you shouldn't have to deal with  _anything_ from them, I can't even think of a reason any of them wouldn't like you, you're amazing." He sighed looking down at his feet. "You are smart, and funny, and you have a wicked sense of humour, and I took you for granted, I judged you before I could get to know you, it wasn't until I'd heard you were here, that I realised how horrible I've been towards you for no reason, but it felt as though, you were taking my family away and my friends. I— I want you to tell me who did this, and I want to know why." He moved forwards and gently took a hold of his cousin's shoulders and shook them lightly, "Please, tell me."

Charlotte's eyes moved from the redhead to the beautiful brunette next to him, looking for some sort of sign this was the right course of action. "I—it was Smith, Zacharias Smith, he— he and the rest of Hufflepuff don't like me much, they push me when no one's looking, they yell at me whenever I come into the common room, and they put things in my bed before I get back after dinner…" She was sobbing by the time she was finished detailing everything that had been done to her, grasping onto Ron's shirt and Hermione's hand as they held her close, offering comfort.

"Why, Char'? Why did they do those nasty things to you?" Hermione asked looking deep into her tear glazed green eyes, as though she could find the answer there, without her friend even uttering a word, Hermione knew, Charlotte could tell she did, the realisation took over her whole body. "No, they wouldn't, that's crazy, they're Hufflepuffs, surely not, tell me it wasn't because…" She ranted, unable to form a full sentence, her eyes wide with surprise and fury.

"What? What is it Hermione?" Ron asked his friend feeling somewhat bewildered by her ability to know what his cousin was thinking just from staring into her eyes.

Hermione turned to the second youngest Weasley with hatred in her eyes, and she was only able to utter two words to convey what she'd seen deep inside Charlotte's viridescent orbs, "Slytherin Twin."

o0O0o

Zacharias Smith was slammed against an abandoned corridor wall by a furious Ronald Weasley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Weasley?!" Yelled Zacharias.

"I've come here to tell you that I know what you've been doing to my cousin and why. How dare you? As a Hufflepuff, no screw that, as a  _human being_ , knocking someone down and making them feel like the worst person on the planet. Because of who their family members are! You disgust me." Ron growled at his schoolmate.

At Ron accusation Zacharias bristled, "Well look who's talking. Was it not you who was talking about the sister of the cousin you're defending in an equally bad light as I have the other? How does that make you any better than me?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "I may have said some hurtful things today, but they were only a retaliation, you could even go as far to say I was provoked. You on the other hand, were not. You  _attacked_  an innocent housemate. If I hear once more about you or any other Hufflepuff doing  _anything_ again, I will not hesitate to go straight to Dumbledore, okay?"

Ron let the coward go and watched as he scurried away down the corridor toward the Kitchens.

o0O0o

It had been a little while since Georgia had found the Room of Requirement. She'd been using it to play her favourite muggle music as she did her writing homework. The reason Georgia was always writing in her small, black, leather bound notebook was because the one thing she wanted to be when she left school was an author. And considering the fact that Hogwarts didn't offer any courses in English or Literature, her father had hired an old friend of his from his Hogwarts days, who had become an internationally renowned wizarding author, to tutor her in writing. Of course with her being busy with classes they had decided to have their sessions only in the holidays, thus, she was given a mountain of homework she was required to have finished by the start of these coming holidays. That was the true reason she had asked for Draco's help with her homework, she was getting quite behind from putting her writing before everything else. That, and one of her writing homework pieces was to be a character profile of someone she was acquainted with.

Georgia hummed along to one of her favourite songs, 'Anything I'm Not' by Lenka, that she was really connecting with right now. One of the lines said, "Even though I'm happy bein' me, I want to get away from all this harsh reality." It embodied her entire outlook on her situation. There were so many people who hated her, from the other houses and even her own, and she just wanted to run away from it all. She'd been listening and writing for nearly two hours when Georgia suddenly remembered she needed to meet Draco for their tutoring session, hopefully he'd show up after the whole Halfblood 'fiasco'.

o0O0o

Georgia was really surprised when Draco had actually turned up to their first scheduled session. She had truly believed that he would avoid her like the plague. But there he was, in all his platinum glory. He stalked toward her like a snake, Salazar would be proud, with a dark smirk on his face.

"So the blood is tainted after all. I knew there was something slightly off about you. Alright then, let's get started." He spoke to her in a casual tone, as though he saw her as of a lesser social standing than before. Georgia was annoyed to say the least, but figured it could be worse. He sat down next to her, but not too closely. "Is there anything in particular you want to look over?"

They'd spent nearly three hours 'tutoring', with her doing homework and occasionally needing assistance (she wasn't incompetent, you know), when things took a turn to the unexpected. Draco had been explaining a really quite confusing transfiguration theory. She was supposed to know it well enough to write an essay on why it would (or wouldn't) work, fortunately, creating a persuasive argument was one of her specialties. Then, she'd looked up to ask one more question, and they both froze. It was impossible for either of them to look away, and before she knew it he had moved closer and had captured her lips in his.

It only took a second for Georgia to push him away, "Woah Draco, what're you doing?"

He pulled back from her, though not letting go of the back of her neck. "I thought that's what this was. You clearly don't need help with your homework, it was the only other possible explanation."

"Firstly, I actually do need help, just not  _mountains_  of it. Secondly, you know we're distantly related, right?"

"Emphasis on the distant." He smirked as he looked into her eyes, however, there was a question in his eyes. If she didn't want this, he wouldn't make her. He was asking for her permission. And if she wasn't convinced before, she was now.

Georgia giggled quietly at his comment then moved her head close to his to whisper in his ear, "Thirdly, this will be our secret for now, okay?"


	6. Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I know there was a massive time gap between the uploading of chapters 3 and 4, the reason for this is because for some reason the internet at home was being shitty and decided that it didn't want to upload (I swear we tried about ten times since we uploaded chapter three). Finally it started being nice again. We also wanted to let you know that we have actually finished all of the first part of this story (that's right, there's more parts. Well, at least two parts) and if we had it our way it would have been all uploaded by now. So sorry for the inconvenience and depriving you of all the fan fiction-y goodness.

_Is there something wrong with me?_  This wasn't the first time Georgia had thought this as she lay in her bed in the Slytherin dorm when she couldn't sleep. It's not like normal people found it enjoyable to think about being with their cousin, let alone actually being with said cousin. It's not like she was with Ron, Draco wasn't her first cousin nor was he an idiot. It wasn't that weird, right? God, who was she kidding? If it wasn't weird she wouldn't be hiding it. It's fine for Draco, purebloods have done this kind of thing for centuries, but her mum would  _not_ be okay with this…

Sitting up and drawing back the curtains around her bed she saw that the sun still wasn't up. Fortunately though, this wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Georgia, she was quite a light sleeper and her dreams often gave her writing inspiration. So she got up, grabbed her notebook, and made her way down to the common room. Georgia sat and wrote for a few hours before she finally noticed that the sun was making it's first appearance for the day, now she v=could actually see through the lake, rather than ponder what could be lurking right in front of her, and she decided to get ready for breakfast.

After waiting for the rest of her year to be in the common room (it had become somewhat of a habit, mainly so they didn't get angry and interrupt her reading/writing), she left the room walking beside Draco. She begun to do this more and more often from the time they'd started kind-of-but-not-yet-officially-dating, and it seemed to have gotten the attention of a few of the Slytherin girls, Georgia could hear them whispering to each other.

"Merlin, who does she think she is? Cozying up to Draco like that. You'd think she was some kind of common whore." The comments irritated her, but Georgia figured they were just jealous because they'd never gotten the chance to even stand this close to Draco in the nearly five years they've been at school together. It also bugged her that if Draco heard them, which she was certain he had, he completely ignored it. Jesus, even if they were just distant cousin he'd surely stand up for her.

Either way, by the time she reached the Hall and sat down for breakfast she was gone just as fast. Not because she was particularly excited to start classes for the day, but because she needed to get away from those girls. So she made her way back down to the Dungeons and was greeted by the sight of her brother as she slumped down at one of the desks at the back of the room.

"Georgia! Good to see you nice and early for class. What's wrong?" Clearly Ben knew her too well, because there would be absolutely no way she would come to class early unless she was avoiding someone.

Georgia sighed, deciding to tell the truth, and only because he'd know if she was lying. "I heard some of the girls from Slytherin call me a whore."

Ben smiled at her, however his blue eyes portrayed his true anger. "You know it's not true, don't let it get to you, okay? We've dealt with people like that before, you can handle it."

"It's not even the name calling that upset me, its's that Draco didn't even stand up for me. We've been getting closer you see, since he started helping me get on top of my homework. And before you say that he probably just didn't hear it, I know he heard. He was standing right next to me and those girls  _wanted_  him to hear, I could tell." Laying her head on the table she groaned. "Why does today of all days have to be Potions with Gryffindor?"

Ben sat down beside her, "I think you'll be happy to know that it's a practical lesson today. We're making Magical Heritage Potions."

"Thanks for the attempt Ben, but it's not like I don't already know pretty much all of our family tree. Plus, the potion only shows up to four generations including the person whose potion it is, and on top of that, it won't show any of Mum's family past her, why can't something in this blasted world acknowledge that muggles are people too?" Georgia lifted her head to look at her brother with a slight glare, only for the two of them to burst into fits of giggles.

o0O0o

It wasn't long before the other students started piling into the classroom. Nobody sat next to her, Blaise and Theo sitting at the table in front of hers. Just before Snape walked into the classroom to start the lesson Draco slinked in sitting in the closest available seat. Which, of course, was the one next to her. As Snape finished his walk toward the front of the classroom he addressed the class.

"Today we shall be working on the first part of a Magical Heritage Potion. This potion allows one to see the past three generations of their family before themselves. You will find instructions on how to complete this potion in you textbook on page 113." During his talk he waved his wand at the blackboard and the words 'Magical Heritage Potion' appeared.

After a few seconds of quiet paper rustling, a hand shot up into the air. Georgia groaned, she knew where this was going. "Sir, why are we only doing the first half of the potion? According to the instructions we should have enough time to complete it all in one lesson."

Hermione Granger irritated Georgia, she was supposed to be smart! If she had read the instructions properly she would be aware that the second half of completing this potion is highly dangerous and not suitable to be performed inside a school, let alone by the students themselves. Therefore, in order to get the desired results, the potion would be sent to an advanced potions lab to be completed by professional Potions Masters. Professor Snape told her just that and took ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn.

During this time Draco had collected all the ingredients they needed and they had started making the potion. They finished it fairly quickly not really speaking to each other until they reached the last step.

"So whose blood are we going to use?" Draco asked, turning to face her.

"Well, to be honest I think both of our results would be fairly boring. Considering that you know exactly who all of your family members are just from looking at the Malfoy and Black Family tapestries. As for mine, it won't show my mother's side and I already know my father's." Georgia reasoned, and he seemed to agree. Then an idea came to her, "What if we put if we play a game to see whose blood goes in?"

Draco shrugged, not really caring, but nodded his affirmation shortly after. "Okay, what we'll do is…"

Georgia conjured up two identical sticks, except one was longer than the other. "I'll hold both sticks in one hand showing the ends and you'll pick a stick. If you pick the longer one, your blood goes in. If you pick the shorter one, my blood goes in."

Draco nodded again and Georgia picked up the sticks, put them behind her back and switched them around a few time before bringing them back in front of her in her right hand. She held them out for Draco to pick. Not really caring whether it was her blood or his, he didn't put much thought into picking his stick. Draco lifted the one of the right out of her hand and they compared sticks, his was shorter. Problem being solved they went back to silence as Georgia cast a weak slicing charm on the end of her left pointer finger, let precisely three drops in before healing the small wound.

Because of the need to send the potions away for completion, their results wouldn't be back until at least a month, two at the most. It would be a while till they 'found out' who their magical family was.

o0O0o

Charlotte hadn't yet been approved to leave the hospital wing. It had already been several days, and she just wanted to go back to normal. However, Madam Pompfrey had told her that she had to stay for at least until the weekend to make sure her magic doesn't react strangely to her concussion, luckily for her today was Friday. She'd been keeping up with her homework and the theory parts of her classwork from her hospital bed, but it just wasn't the same as learning from her teachers.

Hermione had come in almost every evening before dinner to make sure she was doing okay. Charlotte had started to develop some sort of feelings for her, and she was pretty sure those feelings went beyond friendship. Trying to distract herself from the butterflies in her stomach, Charlotte focused on what Hermione was saying.

"So this weekend at Hogsmeade we're starting a group to practice the spells we're  _supposed_  to be learning in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Are you in?" Hermione looked at her hopefully. If it wasn't something Charlotte was interested in she would have said yes, just to see more of Hermione. Fortunately though, her answer of 'Yes, of course!' was completely genuine.

o0O0o

Charlotte had been released from the Hospital Wing before breakfast on Saturday. She'd made her way quickly to the Hall to see her friends and make sure what Hermione had told her about was still on.

"Charlotte! Are you coming to Hogsmeade with us today?" Harry asked cheerfully as she walked up to them.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She smiled as she sat down next to him and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You've only  _just_  left the hospital wing! I think you should stay here, we can tell you about the meeting later. I don't want you getting hurt." Ron argued, having grown very protective of his 'baby' cousin since the incident with Smith.

"I'm fine Ron, really. How many times do I have to tell you that? I can look after myself." She replied, feeling very sick and tired of Ron's new attitude towards her. Don't take it the wrong way, she loved that he liked her again, but now it had evolved into smothering, she felt as if she would drop dead of oxygen deprivation at any second.

"Yeah come on, Ron. Charlotte's fine." Harry stood up for her and they shared a smile across the table.

After a quick breakfast the small group of Gryffindors, plus Luna and Charlotte, made their way to the Hogshead pub. Here they waited for the other students to arrive for the meeting. After a rocky start Ron, Harry, and Hermione persuaded every student present to join their group. Now they just need a place to meet regularly.

After a few weeks they had decided on the Room of Requirement, a place Charlotte had heard about from one of her hang outs with Georgia, which had been becoming shorter and much less frequent lately. She'd told Georgia about the DA, the name of their group which everyone had  _finally_  decided on, and about what they were doing. Charlotte had asked her if she wanted to join but Georgia quickly refused, saying she was struggling to get her homework done as it is, much less with regular meetings with a group of people she didn't even like. So Charlotte had left it at that.

o0O0o

Georgia had been sitting in the common room when Draco stormed into the room with a scowl on his face. He was closely followed by Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking almost as annoyed as Draco. Draco slumped on the couch next to her, from his body language she could tell all he wanted to do right now was 'snog' her and forget about whatever was bothering him. But she had to know what it was before she would even let him think more of those thoughts.

"What's wrong Draco?" He grunted at her. "I don't care whether you want to talk about it or not, I want to know what's going on." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just stupid Potter and his pathetic gang of misfits, the Inquisitorial Squad is supposed to track them down and stop whatever they're doing. But every time we almost have them the door they go through disappears, it's like the Castle  _wants_  them to keep meeting." He slumped even further into the couch, she'd never seen him with such bad posture in her entire time at Hogwarts.

"By the sounds of it they're using the Room of Requirement, it's also known as the Come and Go Room. In order to get in, you have to know exactly what you need the room for, and since their need is probably to have a place they can't be found it won't let you in whilst they're there." She answered him, and he looked at her in amazement.

"How do you know so much about the room?" He asked, genuinely surprised about her knowledge of the ancient castle they lived in.

"I found it when I was looking for a way to listen to my muggle music in the castle." Georgia answered simply. It wasn't long after that he'd suggested that they go and 'study' in the 'library', to which she readily agreed.

o0O0o

It was the next day when the results for the Magical Heritage Potion came in. Most of her classmates were excited, but Georgia already knew what the results were going to say so she was nearly late to class, as per usual. She sat down at her table that she'd started to regularly share with Draco just as Snape made his way in. Ben smiled at her from the front of the class.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, the results for the Heritage Potions were delivered last night. Mr. Prewett, could you please hand the results out to the students." Snape drawled as he sat at his desk. Ben went around handing out each results envelope, until he'd handed them all out and each pair was eagerly opening theirs.

Draco let her open it, seeing as it was her results they would be looking at. When she opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment she saw something very,  _very_ odd. She had her Dad, and not her mother (which was to be expected as this was a  _Magical_  Heritage test), her Grandmother was like expected, Lucretia Prewett née Black. It was where the name Ignatius Prewett was supposed to be that had stopped her heart momentarily. Where her Grandfather was supposed to be it said, clearly written there, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'.


	7. Don't Forget To Eat

Ben walked over to her table when he heard Georgia gasp. "Is everything okay, Georgia?"

"Umm, sure. I just wasn't really expecting a surprise when I looked at the results." Draco and Ben both looked over her shoulder at the piece of parchment.

"Merlin! You're related to  _him_?" Draco explained, only to be hushed Georgia. It had been released by Dumbledore that 'Tom Riddle' was the given name of Lord Voldemort when Cedric Diggory had died last year.

Georgia looked to Ben, "Charlotte can't find out about this. She'd be crushed, she loves the Weasleys. And no matter how much I don't understand that, we can't tell her that we're not even related to them. I doubt even Dad knows. If he does I  _swear_  I'll kill him for not tell me I'm the Granddaughter of the darkest wizard of this era."

"Come on Georgia! As if Dad knows about this. I doubt our Grandmother even knew about this, she was probably married to Ignatius before they'd even seen signs of pregnancy. She was known for being a rebellious teenager." Ben reasoned. "But I agree, Charlotte can't find out. It's a good thing she was still in the Hospital Wing the week we made the potion."

o0O0o

The DA meetings had been going really well and Harry had decided it was time they start learning how to create a Corporeal Patronus. Whilst everyone was trying to make theirs Charlotte decided she'd watch for a little bit. Seeing that in Australia they start the school year only a month after New Years Day, she'd already learnt how to properly cast the Patronus Charm. But as Harry was unaware of this, he was confused as to why she wasn't practising it.

"Charlotte, you know that if you never try the spell before our exams that you won't be able to perform it properly. Especially this charm, it's a lot more difficult than it seems." He had appeared behind her and she turned to face him with a smile and a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I can already produce a Corporeal Patronus. I learnt it when I was still in Australia." To anyone else who couldn't hear the conversation, Charlotte's actions may have come across as flirtatious. In fact, it came across that way to one person in particular, Hermione Granger. She was always looking out for her best friend and any girls trying to get with him because of his fame and not because of him. Hermione felt that Charlotte was acting suspiciously like one of those girls.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, not truly believing her. "Lets see it then."

Charlotte smiled, "If you insist." She raised her wand and thought of the feeling and rush of energy she got from acting on stage, the feeling of hundreds of eyes watching her, the invigoration of their applaud. It was the best feeling in the world, coupled with the memory of the first time she discovered acting, created her most powerful patronus. As she waved her wand in the correct pattern a very large, heavily decorated, Chinese Dragon burst from her wand causing everyone in the room to look at it and at her.

The room was filled with cries of "Merlin!" and "Bloody Hell!" as well as many praising her magical ability. Charlotte couldn't help but smile brightly at them, turning back to Harry she mock-curtsied and said, "It was a pleasure, Sir." Her eyes sparkling with mirth.

o0O0o

That night, Charlotte couldn't sleep. She slowly crept out of bed, pulled on a thick jumper and soft slippers. She made her way out of the Hufflepuff common room, and into the corridor. She always found that walking around the castle at night had a calming effect on her, especially when Smith's gang were more focused on her after the incident. She didn't have the heart to tell Ron that his threats hadn't stopped them, they were merely more subtle, and the worst of it happened in the common room now.

Finding herself at the top of the Astronomy Tower, she sat with her legs hanging off the edge from under the railing looking out over Hogwarts, to Hogsmede and beyond. Pondering over her realisation of the feelings she felt towards Hermione, she thought about, maybe, asking her on a date sometime soon. When she heard the door creak open, her eyes widened, hoping that it wasn't a Professor or a Hufflepuff student. She turned around and saw… nothing. Nobody was there. She let out a small sigh of relief, until she heard it.

"You're out after curfew Miss Prewett."

A yelp escaped her as she quickly jumped up and turned around to face the Professor who'd found her out late at night. Only… to find a very amused Harry Potter smirking at her.

"Harry! you scared me half to death!" She whisper yelled at him, just incase there really was a teacher nearby.

He chuckled, "Sorry, couldn't resist. So, why're you up here, you have trouble sleeping too?" He asked softly.

She smiled back and sat down again, "Something like that…" and they began a very long discussion about anything and everything.

The two of them later found themselves sneaking into the Gryffindor common room, deciding it would be much warmer than the draughty tower, and sitting in front of the warm coals, the talked into the night, the both of them feeling a deep bond forming between them. Feeling her eyes slip close, Charlotte Prewett unknowingly spent her first night of many in Gryffindor Tower.

"Charlotte, what the bloody hell are you doing in here?!"

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself dazedly staring at a large group of students in red and gold. "What're ya guys doin' in ma room?" She asked.

"Oh bugger, someone get the woman some caffeine!" Ron yelled as he realised they wouldn't get anything remotely useful out of her before she's had at least one cup of coffee.

It was only after her morning intake of the hot beverage that Charlotte really noticed where she was, and the fact that she was currently laying in the arms of Harry Potter, in her pyjamas, in front of her cousins and her friends. After a moment of confusion, last night's memories decided it was about time to make themselves known. Then she tried to explain in the only way she could think of;

"Uhh…"

o0O0o

Georgia stormed into the common room, black hair swishing fiercely behind her. She was stopped by Draco as she tried to get to her dorm room.

"Draco, I'm not in the mood right now. Let me go." She growled out at him.

"This isn't about that, what's wrong? Where have you been? And no, I won't let you go until you tell me what happened." He looked at her with concern, an expression she'd never seen on his face before. So she sat down on the couch closest to her and told him what happened.

"After Defence Umbridge pulled me aside, not wanting to make a fuss in front of the class. She gave me a detention for reading a non-Ministry Approved text in class." Georgia huffed.

"Is that all? It doesn't seem to be something to get so upset about." Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not, it's what I had to  _do_  for that detention. She made me write lines with a Blood Quill." Georgia pulled back the sleeve of her jumper to show the back of her hand. Written there was the phrase " _I must pay attention in class_ ", carved deep into the back of her hand. Draco reach out to touch it and as his skin met hers she hissed at the pain.

"Can't you just heal it with the spell you used when we were in Potions?" He asked, concern raising his tone, however his face shifted back to neutral in order to hide the hatred he was feeling.

"It's Blood Magic, Draco! You can't just use a simple healing charm, I'd need to use more blood magic. And incase you haven't noticed, Blood Magic is illegal!"

"It didn't stop Umbridge." He countered.

"That's beside the point, the Wizengamot aren't likely to take my case very seriously if I tell them I got this because a  _Ministry Official_ , a very high up Ministry Official, made me use a Blood Quill! They'd probably laugh at as they send me on to Azkaban for trying to convince them of something so ridiculous." Georgia's nose scrunched up at the thought of the blatant corruption in the Ministry.

o0O0o

Charlotte had been spending so much time with Harry, Ron and Hermione that Hermione was really starting to get suspicious. Why would she spend so much time with them if she wasn't trying to get with Harry? She was even openly flirting with him and he didn't even seem to notice. Hermione decided she would have to give Harry a good talking to and make him see sense. So after classes one day, she pulled Harry aside telling the other she need to talk to him about something important to do with DA meetings.

"What's up Hermione?"

"Come on Harry! Please tell me you're not naïve enough to not notice." Hermione pleaded with him.

"Notice what?"

"Charlotte! Ever since she came back from the Hospital Wing she's been all over you! My guess is that she likes the idea of being with the famous Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World." Harry scoffed at this.

"Whatever Hermione, we're just friends. Also, she's Ron's cousin, how could you not trust her to be anything but honest with us?" Harry countered.

"I'll prove it to you Harry, right now. We'll get her and I'll prove it to you." So the two of them set off to find Charlotte.

Finding her turned out to take them quite a bit longer than expected, seeing as she usually spent all her free time with them, they checked the Library, the Black Lake, the Gryffindor common room, even the Room of Requirement. But Charlotte was no where to be found. Eventually, they found her in the middle of a very odd conversation between Luna Lovegood and several House Elves, about, something called a Heliopath, in the kitchens. The two of them walked over to the group.

"Sorry to interrupt, Charlotte, we need to talk to you in private." Hermione said, feeling a little bit nervous, now that they had actually found the source of her recent worries, and was about to confront her about them.

"Oh, yes of course. Just a moment you guys, I'll be back in a minute." She smiled her bright cheery smile towards the strange group.

"That's okay, this is important for the path the Brugled Hadmalots have decided on." Luna said airily, a knowing smile tilted up the corners of her lips.

The three of them found a nearby empty classroom and Hermione instantly advanced on Charlotte like a Lioness stalking prey. "I know about your little 'infatuation' with Harry. I know that you only like him because of his fame. All you have to do is admit it and we'll leave you alone."

"Excuse me? I don't  _where_  you got that idea from. I certainly don't like Harry in that way, we're friends. Even if I did like him like that, it wouldn't be because of his fame. It would be because he's kind, and funny, and knows how to cheer me up when I'm feeling sad and lost, and when I have no idea what to do with myself because I don't understand the things I'm feeling, he doesn't ask questions he just says everything is going to be alright." Charlotte turned and walked out of the classroom, swiping at the tears leaking from her eyes. She needed to find Georgia,  _now_!

o0O0o

Georgia was walking down to the Great Hall for dinner when she was quickly ripped from her place at the front of the Slytherins by a mass of black robes with yellow trimmings and swept into an empty corridor. "Georgia, you have to help me!" Charlotte grabbed her twin's shoulders and looked at her desperately. Georgia nodded for her to continue.

"So I kind of have this crush on Hermione, and I was spending more time with and her friends so I could get closer to her. But she took it the wrong way and thought I liked Harry, but only for his fame and they confronted me about it just now and what do it do?!" She cried out in a panic.

Georgia smiled at her sister. Charlotte had never had a real crush before, let alone a relationship with someone. "First, you're going to take a deep breath. And second, you're going to think about  _your_  feelings for Hermione, not hers about you, and where you want to go from there. I also recommend  _telling her the truth_! I find it works quite well, and if it doesn't, we'll cross that bridge  _if_  we get there. Okay? Now let me get back to my friends, and don't forget to  _eat_ , Charlotte."


	8. Lying Is Hard

It was during a DA meeting when everyone was distracted learning the new spell for that lesson that there was a low grumble coming from one of the walls. It got louder and louder until there was a noticeable hole in the wall. Harry moved everyone out of the way to get a closer look, and through the hole he could see Umbridge standing there with the Inquisitorial Squad standing behind her. He quickly turned, ran and told everyone to get down as he heard her casting a spell, " _Bombarda Maxima_ ".

All of the deemed 'Leaders' (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Charlotte, because they'd been seen around the castle talking quietly to themselves so no one could hear) of the group had been taken by Umbridge for questioning. On the way to Umbridge's office, Harry and his friends were whispering, wondering how Umbridge could have found them. When Hermione had an idea, "What if someone in the group tipped her, or the Inquisitorial Squad off as to where we were holding meetings?"

Charlotte  _had_  told Georgia about the DA, but she was certain it wasn't her who had tipped Umbridge off. Surely she'd know that Charlotte would be in really big trouble if the group was found? So it couldn't have been her.

The group had been let of with a mass detention every night for the rest of the month, however it hadn't taken them long to be back in Umbridge's office. This time, they were floo calling Grimmauld Place because Harry was sure Sirius Black had been taken to the Ministry, the same place he saw Arthur Weasley. Of course though, they'd been caught and Umbridge had called for Professor Snape to bring some Veritaserum.

Luckily for the group, Umbridge had used it all already. Hermione and Harry had tricked Umbridge into following them into the Forbidden Forrest where she was taken by the Centaurs. Ron had also managed to trick Crabbe and Goyle, who had been left to watch over them, into eating a couple of Canary Creams that the twins had made.

They had met back up with Harry and Hermione, Harry insisting that he go to the Ministry alone because he'd caused enough trouble for them already. However, Hermione was determined to get the message across that they were in this together (all Charlotte could think about on their way to the Ministry was High School Musical), and Luna suggested they fly on Thestrals.

It turned out that it was trap for Harry, and they fought the Death Eaters until the Order of the Phoenix showed up, then Dumbledore came and Harry had to fight Voldemort inside his head!

Soon after they were back at school for their OWLS, and once they were done they all went home to relax for the summer.

o0O0o

"Dad!" Georgia called out as she came down to the kitchen from her room. "I'm going to a friends house for a few weeks okay?"

"Not unless I know where you're going and for how long." Thomas didn't even look up from his news paper.

"Her name's Daphne Greengrass, and I'll be gone for two weeks. So I can just go to back to Hogwarts from her house." Georgia smiled as she lied easily to him. She didn't want to lie, but there was no way, as an Order member, that he would let her go to Draco  _Malfoy_ _'s_ house, the son of a known Death Eater.

"Okay, you might as well anyway. Charlotte's going to the Weasleys for the rest of Summer." Thomas told her, not even noticing the lie. She also felt slightly offended that she wasn't invited to go to the Weasleys, not that she cared. Ben looked at her from his seat at the bench, he knew she had lied.

"Georgia, can I talk to you please?" He asked, walking out of the room toward the empty lounge room. She followed him diligently.

"Why did you lie to Dad about where you're going?" He looked at her right in the eye.

"Because he wouldn't let me go in a million years!" She replied.

"And why's that? Where are you going?"

"To Draco's house." She couldn't lie to him.

"Georgia! Do you know how unsafe that is? His Father is a  _known_  Death Eater!" She rolled her eyes at him, she already knew all of that. But most of the people she shared classes with everyday had at least one parent working for/supporting Voldemort.

"I'm well aware, thanks. I have to go pack." So she left the room to do just that. After she had all the things she would need for the two weeks and Hogwarts she picked up the small necklace Draco had sent her. It was a small dragon with emeralds for eyes, it was also a portkey which would take her to the Malfoy Manor entrance hall.

o0O0o

When she arrived she was greeted by an empty room with a grand staircase and two big doors, one to her left and one to her right. Georgia was a bit confused, surely they wouldn't want her to start aimlessly wandering around their house? It was just as she was about to start doing just that a House Elf appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Miss! Follow Fipsy, please." So she followed the Elf through corridor after corridor until they reached a set of double doors. "Miss must go into Dining Room by herself. I's leave you here."

The Elf opened the door for her and she saw that there was what seemed to be a meeting going on. She could see the Draco and two people who could only be his parents, some other people she recognised from pictures of the escapees from Azkaban over the last two years but she couldn't put names to them. When she looked at the head of the table she saw a bald man with pasty skin and red eyes, her eyes widened. This must be her Grandfather.

Their eyes met, and he quickly registered who she was. "Ah! My dear, please come in. I saved you a seat by my side."

As she walked slowly toward the head of the table she sent an annoyed look at Draco. This was definitely  _not_  how she saw this visit going. All she wanted to do now was go and snuggle down in bed and read Sherlock, why did this have to happen?

She sat down in the chair to his right, it would seem that there were many people there wondering why she was there and why she was so close to their Lord. She heard whispers coming from them about how maybe she was a child bride, the though made want to be sick. She had grown up with many Muggle Customs, one of those being the average age to marry being in the late 20s.

The Dark Lord didn't appear very amused by their whispered comments either. "For your information, she is not some mere bride. If she were, she would not be here, she would be kept where none of you could see her. She is, in fact, my Granddaughter. Now, it would have been nice to have my son here today, however he has not been made aware of his heritage and is currently sided with the Order. I also have two other Grandchildren, the eldest, my Grandson, has refused to be a part of our organisation. This, my dear friends, is Georgia. It was in fact, her twin, Charlotte, we saw in the Department of Mysteries. She is yet to agree or refuse our side. So make her feel welcome, or she may use the information she hears here against us."

The Death Eaters laughed at that, there was no way this girl would refuse their side once she had heard vital information, if only because if she did the Dark Lord would not let her live much longer as a free citizen. The Dark Lord cut them off, "Enough! I'm sure you can see for yourselves that she is very pretty, but how about we see what she can do with her magic."

At this the Death Eaters stood up, Georgia following their lead, and Voldemort vanished the tables and chairs. The Death Eaters moved to the sides of the room leave their Lord and his Granddaughter stand in the middle. "We shall duel, and we shall see if you inherited my aptitude for battle."

They walked towards each other, wands drawn, bowed turned and walked away. He was the first to make a move, Georgia blocked it easily which she could see surprised him. Though she could tell he wasn't going all out. They exchanged spells back and forth longer than either expected.

A thought came to Georgia, there was a spell she had created which she doubted he would know how to block. This spell blocked out all of the senses leaving the person it's cast on feeling nothing, tortured by nothingness except for their own torturous thoughts. She had embarrassingly gotten the inspiration from the Twilight Saga, there was a boy whose power was exactly the same as the spell. She cast it quickly whilst he was slightly distracted casting a protago from her last spell, she yelled out the incantation, " _Sensus Preoccupo_!"

Her Grandfather's eyes clouded over and he dropped to the floor no longer able to hold himself up, she winced. He'd be able to feel that when she took the spell off. The room had gone quiet, this teenaged  _girl_  had just taken down the most powerful Dark Wizard in history. She quickly cast the counter charm before they could get over their shock and start yelling at her for 'killing their Master'. His eyes refocused, he picked himself up off the ground and he looked her dead in the eye. "What spell, if you don't mind me asking, was that?"

She gulped, what if he punished her for actually defeating him? "It was a spell of my own creation, it blocks all five senses leaving the person it's cast on unable to reacted to anything, feel anything, trapped in the nothingness of their own thoughts. I imagine it's not a pleasant experience, I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet.

"Not at all, my Dear. I'm quite impressed with your obvious skill." He smiled at her, it wasn't the most pleasant smile she'd seen but it seemed pretty genuine. "If you don't mind my asking, my Dear, where is your accent from? I'm afraid I don't recognise it."

"I'm Australian, sir. My Father, he ran away to Australia after he graduated from Hogwarts and met my mother. The only reason we came to England is because of the impending war, and my Father's insistence to help family." He looked at her curiously.

"He ran away?"

"Yes, his family, the one he insisted on coming back to help, wasn't very taken with him being the first Prewett to not be in Gryffindor. Although, the way I see it, it kind of makes sense now doesn't it? No descendant of Salazar Slytherin could be sorted into Gryffindor! Even my sister, who is pretty Gryffindor by nature, was sorted into a different House. I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Georgia looked back at her feet, pushing up her glasses as they fell slightly down her face.

"Not at all, I find it interesting to learn about my only child. How have things been for you in Slytherin? I know from personal experience that they don't take well to Halfbloods." He looked at almost sympathetically.

"Well, for a long time I didn't tell them about my blood status. I was going to tell them sooner or later, but the majority of the House had just assumed because of Prewett being a part of the Sacred 28 and that my wand was Elm Wood, which someone made a stupid myth that only Purebloods could use it. But then, stupid Ron Weasley had to go and tell the entire school just because I called him fat. He's not even fat! Surprisingly I wasn't ostracised by the rest of Slytherin, Draco avoided me for a while but he got over it. I think they didn't ignore me because normally I just kept to myself, although they did seem genuinely worried when I disappeared…" They continued talking whilst the Death Eaters listened, it was pretty much just small talk, nothing of significance. Until he brought up her Grandmother.

"You look almost identical to her at your age, your Grandmother, my Dear Lucretia. I think the feelings I had for her were akin to love. You have the same face and complexion, it's as if you've never seen the light of day. You're not courting anyone are you? We will have to find you the perfect suitor, from one of the best pureblood families." He looked at her warmly, something she still wasn't used to. She nervously looked toward Draco, would he say anything? She caught his eye and he looked paler than normal, was he ill?

"Well, actually I'm currently seeing Draco Malfoy." There was a strained silence that almost echoed through the room. Georgia froze, had she said something wrong?

Voldemort was furious, "The failures son?!" He yelled at her. But calmed himself, at least outwardly, "You mean to tell me you're in a relationship with the son of one of my biggest failures?"

Georgia looked down, she wasn't sure what he was talking about. She couldn't even remember the name of Draco's father, let alone the anything he may have done. "I must apologise, I have a condition to do with memory. I find it almost impossible to remember names, unless I'm extremely close with that person or I hear their name often. So, as in terms of my condition, I know not of the father of Draco Malfoy, nor the things he may have done to fail you." She couldn't look at him, she felt a strong emotional connection to this man she had never met, but she was frightened. What if he didn't let her see Draco anymore? "You said before that your feelings toward my Grandmother were akin to love? Well sir, I believe the feelings I have for Draco Malfoy  _are_  love."

Before anyone could say anything Georgia was running out of the room with tears in her eyes. She needed to really stop acting like an impulsive Gryffindor, she needed to stop saying things without thinking of the consequences. What if Draco was punished? She wouldn't be able to understand why, but it could happen!

She kept walking until she found an open balcony, Georgia stepped out into the cool air whipping through her hair. No matter what anyone told you, Summer in England wasn't a real Summer. You could tell by her clothing being in such stark contrast to everyone else's. While they were wearing their thin Summer robes, Georgia was staying snugly in her late Autumn ones. However, she did find comfort in the cold breeze, she wanted to let it pick her up and fly her away to someplace where she could do nothing but read and write. Georgia was soon pulled out of her daydream by a hand on her shoulder. With a startled jump she turned to see who it was. She let out a sigh of relief, it was the one person she could stand seeing right now. Draco.

He gripped her shoulder more tightly and pulled her to his chest, "I think I love you too Georgia."


	9. Cat Out Of The Bag

Harry had just been apparated to the Burrow, landing in a fairly large and deep puddle. He groaned quietly,  _Thank you Dumbledore, for your perfect aim_. It didn't take him long before he was standing near the staircase being bombarded by people hugging him. Ron came up and hugged his best friend in the most manly way he could, with a slap on the back. "We thought you were Charlotte, she's supposed to be arriving any second now."

It was then that both Charlotte and Ben stepped through a blaze of green flame, they were also bombarded with hugs. Charlotte went to hug Harry, but as she did she saw Hermione eyeing her and remembered the confrontation they'd had not that long ago. So she settled for a hand shake instead, then turned to give Ron a hug.

"It's good to see you both again!" Molly told them as she gathered both Ben and Charlotte in the same hug. "But where's Georgia?"

Charlotte was the first to reply, "She's gone to Daphne Greengrass' for the last two weeks of Summer."

Ben looked solemnly at her, Georgia had lied to her too? "No she's not." Everyone turned to look at him for an explanation, "She lied to Dad about where she was going, she's at the Malfoy's."

Everyone gasped. Ron looked angry, "I knew she was close to some of the Snakes, but surely she'd know better than to go  _Draco_ Malfoy's  _house_!"

Ben looked down at his feet, he didn't really want to be relying information that wasn't his to tell. "I think that she believes she's in love with him. No doubt the family is trying to convert her their side as we speak. Only about a month and a half ago I was approached by Draco, he gave me a letter from Voldemort himself asking me to join their side."

Charlotte looked worried and upset that Georgia hadn't told her any of this, they used to tell each other everything. "How do know that? Did she tell you she was in love with him?"

"No, I just observed her behaviour towards him during Potions. They sat together almost every lesson and her body language was fairly obvious. I also have reason to believe that they've been secretly seeing each other." Charlotte's eyes widened,  _what?!_

"And she didn't tell me? Why were they even hiding it?"

Ben smiled sadly at his little sister, she was terribly naïve sometimes and he hated to be saying this in front of their extended family but it needed to be done. "Because we're distant cousins of his, what do you think Mum would do if she found out that Georgia was dating someone classified as family? Also, it probably started after Ron's announcement to the student body, so Draco probably didn't want to ruin his perfect Pureblood image."

Hermione frowned at this, "Why would he risk taking her to his house? I'm pretty certain his parents would  _not_  be okay with harbouring a Halfblood on their property, let alone date their Son."

Ben suddenly realised his mistake, they didn't know about the whole 'related to the Dark Lord' thing, he couldn't tell them. He'd promised Georgia that he wouldn't tell Charlotte, but surely they'd keep worrying about her safety (something he wasn't too bothered about, she was the Granddaughter of Voldemort, the Malfoy's would more likely kill themselves than they would harm her) and wondering if she was okay. It would tear Charlotte apart, either with worry for her twin, or the sadness at the newly revealed information. He decide that sadness was better than worry, but he would have to get the whole Order in first… Including his Dad…

o0O0o

Once everyone was settled into the Dining Room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Albus started the meeting. "Ben, my boy, what is the purpose of this emergency meeting?"

"Well sir, I have been keeping some important information hidden from the Order. It wasn't just because I could, I was trying to protect my family. But I see now that it's necessary for the information to be known by the Order." Snape looked irritated by his assistant's babbling.

"Just spit it out boy!"

Ben looked down at his fidgeting fingers, "When the results for the Magical Heritage Potion came back, I discovered something quite shocking on Georgia's parchment. Everything was fine from her siblings to her Father, but on the part where it listed Grandparents, it said Lucretia Black, as expected, but instead of Ignatius Prewett it said Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The room was filled with gasps of horror, and Ben turned to look at his Father. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you Dad, but I promised Georgia I wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't want Charlotte to find out because she knew how heart crushing it would be for her to find out that the Weasleys weren't actually her family."

Thomas nodded, understanding his Son's actions. If it were him who found out, he would have done the same thing. That's when Ron said something that surprised everyone, because of his usually insensitive nature, "Not matter whether it's by blood or not. You guys will always be family to us." He smiled a Charlotte and she thanked him quietly. That's when Ben remembered something else he should probably tell his Dad.

"Umm, Dad?" Thomas turned to look at him.

"Georgia lied when she said she was going to the Greengrass'."

Thomas' eyes widened in horror, "Where is she?!" He was clearly worried for his little girl's safety. What if she was taken by the Death Eaters?

"She's at Malfoy Manor."

o0O0o

Draco had taken Georgia to his wing, and they sat in his personal Library. They sat on a couch together, her face crying into his shirt. She hated him seeing her so weak, but she couldn't stop the tears. Her world was crumbling down around her, by the way things were going she'd never be able to look her family in the eye. Georgia could tell that her Grandfather was going to make her take the Mark, she could feel it in her bones. He couldn't have her Dad or Ben, so he needed the next best thing. Her.

It wasn't long before she was called to meet with him again, privately this time. She was escorted by Draco to his Father's study that was currently being used by the Dark Lord. She stepped inside, Draco waiting for her outside the room as the doors closed.

"Take a seat, my Dear." He waved his hand toward a comfortable looking couch, he also walked toward it. Clearly he had a casual conversation in mind.

He looked at her closely for the first time since she had entered the study. "You've been crying." He observed. "Do I have to punish anyone for this?"

"Only if you're not against self-harm." She stated blankly. "You have caused me great worry, not only for what my family will think of me, but also for your distaste for Draco. I meant what I said in that meeting."

He looked at her with amusement, "I was originally going to tell you about a task I have set for Draco, however, I have changed my mind. I wish for you to take his place for this task instead. We may be family, but I won't give you any undue special treatment. I need you to prove your allegiance, because as I understand it, all of your magical family is a part of the Order, and we can't have you running around telling them information, now can we?"

Georgia's heart began to race, this was it. He wasn't going to let her be the same person after this. "You and Draco will take the Mark before you return to Hogwarts, it's his job to find a way into the Castle without detection for my Death Eaters. It's your job to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Georgia's heart faltered, she had to  _kill_  the strongest light wizard in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the sequel; 'Gemina Natura'


End file.
